The Muppets Annual Christmas Party Blast
The Muppets Annual Christmas Party Blast is an all new upcoming television Christmas special movie that is to air on December 19, 2014. '' Plot Summary It's getting close to Christmas Eve, and everybody else including Walter and a young 12-year-old girl named Tiffany, is invited to Kermit's annual Christmas party at the Muppet gang's boarding house. But things begin going crazy when there's a snow storm going around and Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot and Animal are trying to make it back home in the nick of time. Thankfully with Tiffany's help, she and Walter help them to make sure things are set up just the right way. Human Cast Members *Alan Arkin as Postman Jake, a mail man who delivers an invitation for Walter to Kermit's annual Christmas party *Emily Hahn as Tiffany Jefferson, a young 12-year-old girl who writes Santa Claus a good letter for Christmas Eve *Drew Barrymore as Nancy Jefferson, Tiffany's mother, who comes along with Tiffany to Kermit's annual Christmas party *Jack Black as Larry Jefferson, Tiffany's father who also comes along to the Christmas party as well too *Zach Galifianakis as Hector, the owner of the soda-ice cream bar *Danny DeVito as Santa Claus *Jim Parsons as Harvey, 1 of Santa's elf helpers *Whoopi Goldburg as Bethany, the owner of the toy department at the Phyllis Diller Memorial Shopping Mall, *Jeffrey Tambour as Dr. Johansson, Tiffany's medical dr. for their flu shots *Ben Stiller as Howard Johnson, the karaoke disco DJ. Muppet Character Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Statler, Bean, Beaker, Captain Link Hogthrob, Andy and the Newsman (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen and Waldorf (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Floyd, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Dr. Strangepork, Uncle Deadly, Camilla and Sweetums (voices, taken over 9 characters from the late and great Jerry Nelson, who we lost this year on August 23 and 1 character from the late Richard Hunt) *Ryan Dillon as Clifford (voice) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne and Sal Minella (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt and Brian Henson) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Afgahn Hound, Wanda and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Eren Ozker) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, the Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Beautiful Day Monster, Big Mean Carl and Johnny Fiama (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Muppet memorial dedications Dedicated to the memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Eren Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Joe Raposo (1937-1989), Jeff Moss (1942-1998), Bernie Brillstein (1931-2008), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), the great Jerry Nelson (1934-2012) and Jane Henson (1934-2013). We'll all be forever grateful. Songs Used in the Television Christmas Special Movie *Jingle Bells'' (sung by Kermit, Robin, Scooter, Lew Zealand, Wayne, Wanda and Rowlf *''Sleigh Ride'' (sung by Scooter, Fozzie and Clifford) *''The Christmas Song'' (sung by Johnny Fiama, the Swedish Chef and Sal Minella) *''Winter Wonderland'' (sung by Miss Piggy, Mildred Huxtetter and Captain Link Hogthrob) *''Santa Claus is Coming To Town'' (sung by Robin, Walter and Pepe) *''I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas'' (sung by Rowlf and Rizzo) *''Jingle Bell Rock'' (sung by Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot and Animal, when Kermit speaks to them on the wireless telephone) *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' (sung by Kermit and Walter to brighten up the mood) *''Everyone Matters'' (sung by Gonzo, Robin, Tiffany, Kermit, Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand and everybody else) *''I'll be home for Christmas'' (sung by Robin, Janice, Floyd, Lew Zealand and Annie Sue Pig) *''Do You Hear what I Hear?'' (sung by Johnny, Sal, Tiffany, Kermit, Scooter, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Annie Sue Pig, Dr. Strangepork, Sam, Lew Zealand, Robin, Mildred Huxtetter, Wayne, Wanda, Walter, Clifford, Crazy Harry and Beautiful Day Monster) *Song finale: Last Christmas (sung by Gonzo, Scooter, Walter and Mildred Huxtetter) Category:Television Christmas specials